Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices. Push-on connectors are widely used by consumers for their ease of use, and apparent adequacy, but they rarely stay properly secured onto the port over time. Even push-on connectors designed to lock the connector onto a port can slip off the port if the cable is tugged, and the range of allowable port diameters makes it extremely difficult to create sufficient friction between the push-on connector and the tops of the external threads of both small and large ports. By contrast, connectors involving a threaded coupling member can provide enough retention force up to the breaking strength of a coaxial cable; however, threaded coupling members must also be rotated onto the port during installation. Furthermore, it is desirable to maintain continuity through a coaxial cable connector, which typically involves the continuous contact of conductive connector components which can prevent radio frequency (RF) leakage and ensure a stable ground connection.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for preventing disengagement of a push-on connector from a port. A need also exists for a push-on connector that can lock onto a port while also ensuring continuous contact between conductive components of a connector.